Instants de Vie
by Ecchymose
Summary: Des moments capturés, bonheur et peines, des secrets révélés, des sourires dévoilés. Pensées, espoirs ou cauchemars, souvenirs, émotions ou chimères. La vie peut contenir une myriades d'instants, heureux comme tristes ou simplement emplis de quiétude.
1. Chapter 1

**J'inaugure aujourd'hui mon second recueil de drabbles de 100 mots sur le roman grandiose de Jane Austen (my queen) : Orgueil et Préjugés ! **

**Pour ceux qui connaissent Amour à Profusion, recueil sur Harry Potter, celui-ci fonctionnera sur le même principe.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**Sweet Jane**

* * *

Jane était l'ainée des cinq filles Bennet. Une jeune femme calme que tous qualifiaient de beauté pour la plus grande fierté, non dissimulée, de sa mère. Elle était un ange de douceur, de délicatesse et de charme et chacun était fasciné par son exquise vénusté. Pourtant, elle était d'une gentillesse incomparable et rêvait, grande romantique à un futur plein de bonheur et d'amour.

Et, lorsqu'elle vit Charles Bingley pour la première fois, son cœur se mit à battre telles les ailes d'un colibri et elle sourit, reconnaissant cette bonté familière qui se dégageait de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Clina, ma fidèle lectrice, pour cette première review ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu me suives ici aussi, en terre quasiment inconnue ! J'espère que tu apprécieras :)**

**Aux lecteurs fantômes (s'il y en a) : Le peu de fanfictions françaises sur Orgueil et Préjugés est ce qui m'a motivée à en publier une et je sais que cette rareté en embête certains, alors pour encouragez cela, laissez des reviews, même courtes, mais cela fait plaisir à l'auteur et motive ! **

**Note : Je suis fan de la version de 2005, la plus récente, ce qui se ressentira certanement dans certains des drabbles. Bonne lecture !**

**Witty Elizabeth**

* * *

Elizabeth était différente. C'est ce que Darcy avait remarqué au premier regard. Elle ne rayonnait pas de beauté comme sa sœur mais brillait d'un éclat unique. C'était son regard qui était le plus fascinant, reflet de son âme vive et intelligente. Nombreux hommes fuyaient devant la profondeur d'un tel regard mais Fitzwilliam lui avait été captivé, emprisonné dans ses pupilles aux mille nuances. Préférée par son père pour son esprit fin, elle se fichait bien des « qu'en dira-t-on ». Elle vivait pour elleseule et même si elle le taisait, pour celui qui la complèterait totalement, celui qu'elle aimerait incommensurablement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Clina et à gwladys pour leur review :)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "battre" donné lors de la nuit du FOF du vendredi 4 Mai. **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Duel**

* * *

Lorsque Darcy aperçut Wickham les mains posées sur la taille de sa sœur, il vit rouge. Il était un misérable scélérat, un pochetron de la pire espèce. Il salissait la pureté de Georgiana et il devait y remédier. Wickham aurait à en découdre, et cela se ferait peut-être même au fer. Darcy le battrait et le condamnerait à l'exil, loin de l'Angleterre. Fitzwilliam était bon à l'épée, adroit et intelligent. Il ne le tuerait pas, en mémoire de son père et de leur enfance. Il était un bon, et un homme bon n'en tue pas un autre, même mauvais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sur le thème "invitation" donné lors de la nuit du FOF.**

**Invitation**

* * *

Darcy hésitait rarement. Il réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre de ses décisions, mais savait toujours quoi faire. Et même s'il voulait détester Elizabeth de lui faire ressentir un tel sentiment, il n'en était pas capable. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il voyait son corps ensorcelant et gracieux, brulant tout son être. Alors il sut. Quoiqu'il fasse il la voudrait toujours et le seul moyen de faire disparaître la tentation était d'y céder. Il s'avança soudainement et sans préambule, demanda :

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accord la prochaine danse ? »

Silence.

« Oui. »

Son cœur reparti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sur le thème "Bande".**

**Rubans & Séduction**

* * *

Lydia virevoltait parmi les bandes de tissus, toute sourire, souhaitant charmer le beau soldat qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle sautillait, légère, insouciante et couvait Wickham de regards stupidement enjôleurs. Elle se pavanait derrière les rubans, lui offrant un sourire par-ci, un sourire par-là, battant des cils comme si cela pouvait le faire tomber sous son charme. Oui, Lydia était frivole et irréfléchie et même si elle aimait ses sœurs, plaire l'attirait bien plus, et parfois elle devenait une véritable peste et chipie, comme l'enfant gâtée qu'elle était lorsqu'on lui retirait son jouet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sur le thème "Paradis"**

**Paradis**

* * *

Elizabeth avait trouvé un véritable coin de Paradis derrière les branches d'un grand saule pleureur. Elle qui aimait vagabonder était servie par Pemberley, si beau, si grand, si magique ! Elle pensa à Mr. Darcy qu'elle exécrait encore il n'y a pas longtemps et à l'homme, Fitzwilliam, qu'elle avait véritablement découvert récemment. Sous l'arbre coulait un ruisseau et, en s'y trempant les pieds, elle admira l'éclat cristallin sur l'eau et, levant la main gauche, se l'imagina mélancoliquement autour de son annulaire. Mais elle avait rejeté Darcy et le Paradis, lentement s'effaçait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sur le thème "Brouillard".**

**Brouillard & Tristesse**

* * *

La brume de l'aurore entourait la jeune femme qui marchait rêveusement autour de Longbourn Cottage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître son Mr. Darcy à l'horizon, ni même son Mr. Bingley. Non, elle était la laide, l'ingrate, l'inintéressante Mary Bennet. Celle que sa mère et son père n'aimaient pas soit pour son caractère introverti soit pour son manque de vivacité d'esprit. Mary l'incomprise, la rejetée. Pouvait-elle souhaiter un peu d'amour ou au moins de considération ? Qui voudrait lui en donner ? Dans le brouillard matinal, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sur le thème "Alliance".**

**J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'inattendu.**

**Incongrue alliance**

* * *

Mr Bennet fit entrer Mr Darcy et fut surpris de son apparence inhabituelle. Il l'écouta demander la main de Lizzie puis le déstabilisa en lui demandant pourquoi.

« Parce que Sir, j'aime votre fille et je ferais tout pour elle. Son bonheur sera le mien, ma priorité. Je ne peux vous dire exactement pourquoi, où et comment je suis tombée amoureux d'elle mais je le suis irrémédiablement. »

Le cœur de Darcy battait à tout rompre et le patriarche le sentit. Il inclina la tête, pensant qu'il venait de conclure la plus étrange des alliances avec un homme décidément surprenant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et A Smiling Cat :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Invisible Kitty**

* * *

Kitty enfila sa robe et se regarda tristement dans la psyché. Son visage était commun et ses hanches trop larges. À côté d'elle, se déhanchait joyeusement Lydia, attirante dans sa robe de bal.

" Tu verras tous seront à mes pieds !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Kitty soupira. Oui elle serait la reine de la soirée. Elle prendrait toute l'attention. Car même si Jane était époustouflante de beauté, Lydia occupait toute l'attention, riant bruyamment, dansant vivement, allant à la rencontre des hommes. Catherine n'était personne, invisible sœur, suivant sa cadette, comme le chien suit son maître, malheureuse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys ! :)**

**Peace & Sadness**

* * *

Elle tendait les jambes et les repliait à un rythme régulier, le visage levé vers le ciel. Ses longs cheveux bruns laissés libres, un sourire de paix sur les lèvres, ses yeux captivant clos. Elizabeth se sentait bien. Mieux qu'avant… Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Tous ses remords, sa tristesse… Elle s'en était suffisamment voulu d'avoir mal jugé Darcy et de s'être rendu compte de son amour pour lui bien trop tard, tout espoir disparu. Non Lizzie ne voulait pas y penser, elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer dans le silence de la nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci Clina, Gwladys qui a un pont de vue de Darcy aujourd'hui pas de la même scène mais cela viendra, et à LaSilvana ! :)**

**Rejet & Souffrance**

* * *

La pluie battait furieusement et aveuglait Darcy. Elle l'avait rejeté ! Lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy, plus grande fortune du Derbyshire ! Elle l'avait ébranlé en quelques mots, d'un regard méprisant. Il l'aimait fiévreusement, elle, jeune femme sans le sou, franche et ensorcelante. Elizabeth... Son nom résonnait en lui à l'instar de sa demande en mariage. Pourquoi ? Le détestait-elle à un point incommensurable pour le rejeter de cette manière. "Le dernier homme sur terre"... Ces mots l'avaient anéanti et il s'était reculé, frappé par la souffrance. Fitzwilliam avait mal, et sous l'averse, ses larmes étaient invisibles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à Gwladys et Clina :)**

**The Reason**

* * *

Pour elle il voulait devenir un homme meilleur. Faire disparaître sa prétention qu'elle avait ressentie comme une injure à son égard, sa froideur, sa hauteur. Elle était sa raison de changer, de se métamorphoser. Il voulait lui montrer la sincérité de son amour, lui prouver que lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy, valait mieux que Wickham et compagnie. Qu'il était loin d'être ce « dernier homme sur terre » qu'elle avait rejeté. Il vaincrait sa fierté et deviendrait un homme qu'elle serait à même d'accepter, l'homme dont elle serait amoureuse comme lui l'était d'elle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys, Doctor Grimm et Yo. :) **

**Ignorance**

* * *

Alors qu'elle jouait au piano au côté de cette si charmante et surprenante Miss Bennet, Georgiana ne pouvait manquer les regards que son frère lançait à celle-ci et les sourires qui éclosaient sur les visages des deux ignorants. Comment Fitzwilliam pouvait-il ne pas comprendre que son Elizabeth l'aimait tout autant qu'il l'aimait ? Comment pouvait-elle douter de la persistance de l'affection de Darcy ? L'amour rend aveugle, Georgiana le savait bien, sa naïveté à l'égard de Wickham le lui avait montré. Mais ce sentiment-là était pur et beau et ne demandait qu'à être révélé pour devenir plus grand encore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys ! :)**

**Charles in love**

* * *

Jane était un soleil, elle était le rayon qui illuminait ses journées. Charles l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait été séparé d'elle durant de longs mois. Il avait cru se retrouver dans le noir, dans une léthargie triste et pleine de nostalgie Il avait compris combien elle comptait pour lui et combien il l'aimait. Il avait voulu revenir maintes fois mais ses sœurs l'en avaient empêché. Il ne souhaitait pas froisser Louisa et Caroline mais son cœur s'insurgeait dans son être. Il la voulait pour femme, quoique les gens en disent, il l'épouserait elle et elle seule.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à Clina :)**

**Proud Caroline**

* * *

Caroline était prétentieuse, vaniteuse, fière, méprisante et insupportablement jalouse. Elle voulait Darcy et sa prestance, sa fortune, sa renommée également. Elle voulait porter son nom, devenir la femme de cet homme inatteignable et tellement convoité. Elle détesta Elizabeth Bennet quand celle-ci attrapa le regard de _son_ futur fiancé. Il était _sien_ ! Il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement ! Aussi, elle la ridiculisa devant lui, dévalorisa sa famille puis l'éloigna d'elle sous le prétexte de sauver son frère. Pourtant, un jour elle se rendit à leur mariage. Caroline, furieuse, ne fut alors plus qu'hypocrisie et amertume.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys :)**

**Sad Mary**

* * *

Mary portait sa tristesse comme un poids sur ses frêles épaules. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'Elizabeth, pas aussi gaie que Lydia et Kitty, pas aussi ravissante que Jane et pas aussi sûre d'elle que toutes ses sœurs réunies. Elle se cachait derrière un visage fermé, une expression grave. Elle compensait sa gêne en apprenant tout ce qui pouvait l'instruire et en le récitant soporifiquement à ceux qui l'approchait. Elle se trouvait inutile et elle n'avait personne pour lui affirmer le contraire. Alors Mary ne dévoilait encore et toujours d'elle que sa tristesse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys ! :)**

**Quiétude**

* * *

Elizabeth s'étira, bougeant les draps et son corps nu fut dévoilé à la lumière du jour et à la vue de son mari qui la contemplait, enchanté, d'un regard amoureux. Lorsqu'elle rencontra ses pupilles, elle lui sourit tendrement et ses yeux ne la quittant pas, il embrassa la peau délicieuse de son corps : cheville, cuisse, ventre, poitrine, mâchoire...puis d'une voix chaude, demanda :

" Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, ?"

Elle caressa son propre ventre légèrement rebondi et répondit gaiement :

" Comme seule la plus comblée des femmes peut se sentir."

Alors ils sourirent, heureux, ensemble.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys ! :)**

**Paternité**

* * *

Charles tenait son enfant dans ses bras et le regardait, bouleversé, tremblant de bonheur. Son petit garçon au regard de sa mère, azur et à sa propre chevelure, cuivrée. Il l'aimait déjà tant, tout en étant incapable de se rendre clairement compte qu'il était sien. Serait-il un bon père ? Saurait-il en faire un homme respecté et respectueux ? Il croisa le regard de sa douce Jane et fut tout de suite rassuré. Avec elle, il pouvait tout faire. Il les avait, son tendre amour et son adorable fils à ses côtés et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à Clina :)  
**

**Attirance**

* * *

Kitty aimait les hommes en uniforme, c'était un fait, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Une prestance, un air noble et généreux qui affolait ses sens. En un mot il la faisait rougir ou la faisait rire, car il avait ce don, celui de l'embarrasser et de la rendre heureuse. C'était paradoxal et étrange et elle aimait cela. Il n'était pas qu'un soldat de plus qui flirtait avait elle, et elle n'était pas cette fille sotte, frivole, superficielle et ignorante avec lui. Non, le Colonel Fitzwilliam possédait un charme singulier, il était spécial.


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci à Clina !**

**Merci à Gwladys Je ne suis pas fan du couple Georgiana&Colonel Fitzwilliam, n'oublions pas qu'il a presque le double de son âge, il est un grand frère mais un amant ? **

**Erreur&Regrets**

* * *

Au bras de Wickham, Lydia rayonnait, tout avait l'apparence d'être le plus beau des mondes. Elle paradait, montrant ostensiblement son ventre rond à tout le voisinage. A ses côtés, George arborait un air impassible, dissimulant son exaspération. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois et il ne supportait déjà plus son épouse. Lydia avait beau se voiler la face derrière du satin rose, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Les bouteilles d'alcool, les jeux d'argent et les coucheries en témoignaient. Au fond d'elle, elle jalousait ses sœurs mariées heureusement mais sa fierté lui interdisait de le montrer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Gwladys, merci :) Je n'avais pas non plus pris compte de l'âge de Kitty, finalement c'est la même chose, seulement Georgie connait le Colonel Fitzwilliam depuis sa naissance, il est son tuteur légal avec son frère, ce qui fait le lui un membre de la famille très proche...**

**Merci à Clina toujours aussi gentille et fidèle ! :)**

**Et merci à Lota26 :) Mes drabbles sont des petits bouts de vie qui n'attendent pas de suite, ils sont indépendants. J'enchaînerai les changements de personnages, d'époque... Comme des souvenirs tirés au hasard, cependant je garde ton conseil et m'appliquerai à vous offrir plus souvent des moments entre notre chère Lizzie et notre si parfait Mr. Darcy, car oui, ils sont ceux qui nous passionnent le plus évidemment ! :)**

* * *

**Bonheur**

Dans le salon bleu, Elizabeth regardait sa fille tenter de marcher, pétillante de joie et resplendissante d'amour. Lizzie la tint par le bout des doigts et chuchota dans son oreille d'aller voir son père et la petite fille fit quelques pas maladroits puis, plus confiante s'élança vers Darcy qui retenait sa respiration, rayonnant de fierté. Anna se jeta dans ses bras et tandis qu'il la fit tournoyer, riant de bon cœur, son regard se plongea dans celui de sa douce épouse et il se dit qu'il n'existait pas de bonheur plus beau que celui-là.


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci a Gwladys :) En vérité Darcy a plus de dix ans que Georgiana, c'est dit dans le livre :) Non pas en chronologie, je jouerai avec le temps au gré de mes envies ;) **

**Merci beaucoup à Clina :)**

**Merci Sweetmeli qui est super gentille ! :)**

**Merci Lota26 qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Doddy est une référence pour les lecteurs de fanfictions d'Orgueil & Préjugés et la comparaison me fait grandement plaisir ! :D**

* * *

**Tentation**

Elizabeth n'aimait pas l'immense table où Fitzwilliam et elle déjeunaient, les séparant. Elle voulait être plus proche de lui, elle aimait sa présence à ses côtés. Elle attrapa une pomme rouge et se leva, marchant d'un pas chaloupé vers le piano. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa les touches, en faisant sonner quelques-unes. Elle savait que le regard chaud de son mari était posé sur elle, la brulant, et elle en jouait. Elle avait découvert un côté félin chez lui et elle adorait cela. Lizzie se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux et croqua dans la pomme, sensuelle, désirable.


	23. Chapter 23

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et Pierard85 :)**

* * *

**Regard**

Lizzie aimait flâner dans la forêt, un loisir qu'elle partageait apparemment avec le hautain qu'elle rencontrait dans les bois de Rosing depuis quelques jours, dans le même coin, à la même heure. Elle se demanda une fois s'il la suivait, mais réprima cette stupide pensée ! Lui la regarder volontairement ! Quelle idée ! Il ne regarderait jamais une fille de sa condition, et certainement pas une femme qu'il avait décrite comme « passable ». Pourtant, sans cesser de le détester, elle se prenait à rêver à une peu de considération de sa part, et peut-être aussi à de l'admiration.


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et Pierard ! :)**

* * *

**Bibliothèque**

S'il y avait une chose qui rendait heureux Mr. Bennet, c'était bien sa chère bibliothèque. Il aimait y passer des heures entières, préservé des commérages incessants de sa femme. Malheureusement, une bibliothèque était intransportable et la lecture aux côtés de Mrs. Bennet impossible. Le trajet de Longbourn à Pemberley lui sembla alors interminable. Lorsqu'il fut enfin accueilli par sa fille chérie, il soupira de soulagement et, après les présentations, elle le conduisit avec un sourire complice dans la gigantesque bibliothèque de la demeure. Devant ces merveilles, il promit de ne plus jamais se plaindre des voyages !


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys, je préfère cela au nom avec numéro, ça fait plus amical :) !**

* * *

**Mrs . Collins**

A Hunsford Parsonage, Charlotte vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans, tant elles lui paraissaient familières. Chaque jour elle répétait la journée précédente évitant au maximum son mari, l'incommodant . Il lui arrivait de regretter sa décision mais aussitôt le souvenir de son désespoir à l'idée de devenir vieille fille reprenait le dessus et elle se trouvait bien établie. Elle n'était pas romantique, l'assurait en tous cas, évitant ainsi les rêves amoureux que vivaient Lizzie et Jane, acceptant sa condition de , second choix d'un ridicule pasteur.


	26. Chapter 26

**En retard, je sais ! Pardon !**

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys :)**

* * *

**Regard**

Il y a eu ce sourire, intriguant, moitié amusé, moitié impertinent. Puis son regard, étrange, ensorcelant. C'est de là que son charme a commencé à s'opérer, que j'ai été séduit par ce bout de femme qui ne répondait pas du tout à ce que j'avais toujours attendu d'une femme. Elizabeth a changé cela en un regard. Je ne nie pas les batailles qui ont eu lieu en moi pendant de longs mois, teintées de fierté et de préjugés pourtant ses yeux ont eu raison de moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur.


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et Pierard ! :)**

* * *

**Délivrance**

Crier, souffler, vouloir mourir, puis regretter de penser ainsi. Se décourager puis sentir la pression d'une main sur la sienne et savoir que cela conduira à la plus belle chose de sa vie. Félicité puis désespoir. Envie puis découragement. Telles étaient les émotions paradoxales d'Elizabeth. Lizzie craquait sous ce choc émotionnel intense. Elle allait bientôt être mère, son enfant avait intérêt à pointer le bout de son nez rapidement ! Son cœur s'affolait à cette idée. Enfin, déjà ! Peur et bonheur. Contraste absolu. Et le soulagement tant attendu, un sourire béat et ivre de joie sur le visage.


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci à Gwladys, Clina et Pierard ! :)**

* * *

**Daydream**

L'aurore se levait et le temps s'était arrêté. Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam ne faisaient plus qu'un. Comme unis par la beauté, la magie de cet instant providentiel en lequel aucun des deux n'avaient osé croire. Peu de mots échangés, seul le silence était cultivé, comme le témoin de tous les sentiments passionnés, difficilement contenus après des mois de souffrance, qui emplissaient l'air matinal. Leurs visages si proches, leurs souffles mélangés, leurs mains liées sous la lueur du soleil qui naissait. Un parfait moment, comme un songe éveillé, si ardemment rêvé.


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy ! :)**

**Je rappelle que mon recueil est et sera toujours entièrement composé de drabbles de 100 mots, c'est le principe et même si je sais que ce n'est pas au gout de tous, c'est ainsi. Je ferais peut-être des OS longs sur Orgueil & Préjugés mais pas dans Instants de Vie.**

* * *

**Présentation**

Fitzwilliam n'avait jamais présenté de femme à Georgiana. Caroline était seulement la sœur de Charles, son frère n'avait jamais eu d'inclination pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle avait immédiatement senti dans ses lettres un intérêt, une admiration puis de l'affection dont lui-même était inconscient. Désormais c'était indéniable, si celle-ci y consentait, Elizabeth Bennet deviendrait sa sœur. Fitzwilliam était irrévocablement amoureux et n'abandonnait jamais. Georgiana angoissait donc affreusement mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce, un sourire avenant et rayonnant, elle s'était sentie soulagée. Elizabeth était la femme parfaite pour lui !


	30. Chapter 30

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys ! :)**

* * *

**Peine **

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Netherfield, Jane avait ressenti une profonde douleur puis la peur de ce sentiment inconnu. Elle connaissait l'amour, elle l'inspirait et en procurait, mais aimer à ce point non. Elle pensait que cela passerait comme chaque peine le faisait, mais celle-ci était ineffaçable. Mois après mois, espoir, déception, tristesse et désespoir s'étaient succédés sans que jamais il ne revienne. Sa raison s'y faisait, son cœur non. Traitre, il la faisait souffrir inlassablement. Charles resterait toujours gravé en elle et c'est quand elle comprit cela qu'elle sut combien elle l'aimait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci à Gwladys :) Je trouve Jane peut-être trop gentille pour son bien, mais je l'aime bien, elle est douce et pas aussi sotte que ses autres soeurs !**

**Merci à Clina, pas pour ceux qui s'aiment vraiment non ? :)**

* * *

**Souillure**

Quelle infamie ! Quel désastre ! Darcy, son noble neveu, avec cette petite prétentieuse sans le sou ? Cela ne pouvait être ! Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ? Elle ne pouvait pas être si égoïste ? Une sorcière ensorcelante, voilà ce que cette Miss Bennet était ! Elle avait fait perdre la raison et le sens de l'honneur à Fitzwilliam. Méphistophélique insolente ! Ah ! Cela lui donnait de l'urticaire ! Quelle abomination ! Quelle souillure pour la grande famille Darcy et pour l'imposante demeure de Pemberley ! Comment pouvait-il se rabaisser à cela ? Non, Lady Catherine ne l'accepterait jamais, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.


	32. Chapter 32

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys :)**

* * *

**Cultiver son propre bonheur**

Vouloir ceci était-il inconvenable ? Elle ne souhaita que cultiver son propre bonheur et elle savait qu'il lui était indispensable pour cela. Etait-elle égoïste d'aimer cet homme d'un rang plus haut que le sien ? Devait-elle abandonner ses rêves, réprimer ses désirs car elle n'était qu'une femme de basse condition ? Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Hors de question ! Qu'étaient tous ces regards de mépris comparés au bonheur d'avoir Darcy à ses côtés, d'être sa femme, aimée et comblée, maîtresse de Pemberley ? Ils n'étaient rien qu'elle ne puisse supporter !


	33. Chapter 33

**Merci à Gwladys et Clina (oui mes deux drabbles du jour ont le même nom ^^)**

* * *

**Angoisse**

Comment Darcy pouvait-il être calme nom de Dieu ! Dans quelques heures, ils seraient mariés mais seul lui paniquait autant. Il faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester immobile. Son ami buvant sereinement du Whisky, en proposa au blond qui refusa vivement et Fitzwilliam le fit asseoir.

« Charles, bientôt nous seront mariés à nos merveilleuses épouses, mais pour le moment, profite de tes derniers instants en tant que célibataire libre et indépendant. Autant que j'aime mon Elizabeth, elle m'en fera assez rapidement voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

Son rire détendit Bingley qui engagea une conversation loin de toute anxiété.


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci à Gwladys & Clina :)**

* * *

**Absence & Manque**

Darcy était temporairement à Londres pour une affaire financière et Elizabeth ne trouvait pas le sommeil sans sa réconfortante présence. Il lui manquait atrocement, creusant un vide en elle. Qu'il revienne vite ! Il le devait. Ses baisers, ses sourires, ses mots doux, sa chaleur, ses bras autour d'elle lui manquaient. Elle se leva, se dévêtit puis enfila une chemise. La fragrance virile de son mari l'entoura et elle se sentit mieux, comme s'il était là, sur son corps. Se rallongeant, elle inspira son parfum chéri et plongea rapidement dans un rêve empli de sa présence.


	35. Chapter 35

**Merci à Gwladys :) J'ai lu tellement de fictions que je ne rappelle plus dans laquelle d'entre elles j'aurais pu prendre cette idée mais en vérité c'est une chose que voudrais faire un jour ;)**

* * *

**Aveux**

La tenant dans ses bras, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, Fitzwilliam se sentait à sa place, celle qu'il avait mis 28 ans à trouver. Il voudrait lui raconter son enfance marquée par un vide incommensurable, lui confier que sa mère lui manquait, qu'il avait besoin de tendresse maternelle. Qu'il avait essayé de donner à Georgiana ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de leur père. Qu'il remercie chaque jour la providence de l'avoir amené à Netherfield, à elle. Qu'elle est son tout, sa divine déesse, sa perle des îles, son éternel amour.


	36. Chapter 36

**Merci à Gwladys et Clina :)**

* * *

**Quelques mots de trop**

Le Colonel sentait qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Malgré l'impassibilité de Miss Bennet, il détectait une pointe de colère dans son ton. En voulant montrer la loyauté et la bonté de son ami, il n'avait fait que le montrer encore plus cruel et méprisant. Cependant pourquoi une telle indignation ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit celle que Darcy avait éloignée de Bingley ? Elle, si vive et déterminée, être amoureuse de Bingley, excessivement gentil et insouciant ? Non, s'il y avait un homme qui lui correspondait c'était Darcy. Mais quelle étrange idée !


	37. Chapter 37

**Merci à Clina avec laquelle je suis tout à fait d'accord ! :)**

* * *

**Complémentarité**

Les pas s'enchainaient, instinctifs comme les notes d'un morceau se suivent naturellement. Ils dansaient ensemble, pour la première fois et s'accordaient intégralement. Seuls au monde, mains et regards liés. D'eux émanaient une élégance et une grâce incroyable. Ils se mouvaient, se complétaient parfaitement. Ils peignaient un chef-d'œuvre, composaient une symphonie, sculptaient un trésor. Magnifiques, resplendissants. Mais si elle refusait d'admettre cette parfaite complémentarité, Darcy la voyait comme une preuve de plus de son irréfutable amour pour elle. Miss Bennet pouvait être pauvre, de rang inférieur, insolente et inconventionnelle, elle était celle qu'il lui fallait.


	38. Chapter 38

**Merci à Gwladys et Clina :)**

* * *

**Guerre & Paix**

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Parfois, quand la tempête gronde, les flots s'agitent. Elizabeth et Darcy étaient deux vagues suivant le courant contraire lorsque le tonnerre éclatait. Se battant avec virulence et obstination, refusant de laisser l'autre l'emporter. Le ciel devenait noir, dangereux et menaçant, n'annonçant pas de beaux jours à venir. Le temps restait longtemps maussade, gris et nuageux mais bientôt les flots déchirés ne supportaient plus l'abysse creusé et un jour, un éclat de soleil éclairait doucement l'océan paisible, l'entourait de ses rayons protecteurs et le réchauffait d'un baiser brûlant.


	39. Chapter 39

**Merci à Clina et Gwladys :)**

**Drabble écrit sur le thème "rose" donné lors de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

* * *

**Parfum**

Elizabeth prit dans ses mains le précieux flacon que son mari lui avait offert. C'était un parfum fait sur mesure pour elle par un grand parfumeur de Londres. Il avait du caractère, symbolisé par le cèdre, la fraicheur et la persévérance grâce au magnolia, l'élégance du jasmin, et évidemment l'amour, la passion et la beauté de la rose, de mai et de Damas. Note de cœur et de fond, en d'envoûtantes senteurs. Elle pulvérisa un peu de fragrance sur sa peau et sourit, sachant que Fitzwilliam adorait qu'elle embaume cette odeur, celle de leur bonheur.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sur le thème "moine" donné lors de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

* * *

**Tromperie**

Lui vouloir entrer dans les ordres ? Faire partie du clergé ? Darcy avait été naïf ! Il en rigolait encore beaucoup en y repensant. Et il se croyait intelligent, ce prétentieux ! Wickham avait été bien plus malin et rusé, il l'avait toujours été. Il l'avait roulé, berné récupérant une somme monstrueuse d'argent. Certes, il l'avait dépensé en un temps record, entre femmes, jeux et boissons. Et quand il y était à nouveau allé, Darcy avait refusé. Enfin, ça n'assombrissait pas cette première victoire et il projetait une troisième bataille. Quel merveilleux souvenir ! Lui devenir un moine, jamais !


	41. Chapter 41

**Sur le thème "saoul" de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

* * *

**Ivresse**

Mr. Hurst n'aimait de la vie que les cartes, l'alcool et dormir. Et Louisa, quand sa voix ne l'agaçait pas et qu'elle ne le réprimandait pas. Quand elle était silencieuse ou dans ses bras, elle était une personne très charmante ! Mais elle l'énervait à le repousser quand il était heureux, disant qu'il était ivre. Une bouteille de Whisky n'était rien ! Sa tête tanguait, mais car ses courbes l'envoûtaient. La poussant sur le lit, il s'allongea dessus, voulant la posséder. Mais la boisson eut raison de lui et il ronfla bientôt bruyamment.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sur le thème "recul" de la Nuit du FOF du 06/07.**

* * *

**Remords**

Avec du recul Darcy se rendait compte de son erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû intervenir dans l'histoire sentimentale de Bingley. C'était sa vie, ses choix. Il avait jugé une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et s'était trompé. Certes, tous ses arguments n'étaient pas faux, mais Charles était grand. Et puis pour cette raison, Elizabeth le détestait plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà avant. Il se torturait à penser qu'elle aurait peut-être accepté sa proposition s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Darcy regrettait.


	43. Chapter 43

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et JessSwann2 :)**

* * *

**Maladie**

Il ressentait un besoin maladif de plonger son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense, elle revenait, indomptable dans son esprit égaré. Il ne voulait pas de cela, de ce sentiment étrange, inconnu qui le rendait dépendant d'un regard. Il ne souhait que rester indépendant, libre et solitaire. Certainement pas s'attacher à une femme de la sorte. Pourtant il devait le reconnaître, assis à la table de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, il n'écoutait aucun de ces babillages méprisants, les yeux posés sur la créature la plus enchanteresse qu'il n'avait jamais vu.


	44. Chapter 44

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et Guest :)**

* * *

**La liste de Lydia Bennet**

_A faire :_

_- Acheter des rubans pour le bal de Netherfield_

_- Manger de la soupe aux oignons pour élargir mes hanches_

_- Faire les bonnets de Jane contre ses souliers verts _

_- Jouer au cricket avec Kitty_

_- Dire à Mary d'ARRETER de faire du piano constamment_

_- Ecrire la liste des filles les plus laides des alentours_

_- Supplier Papa de m'accorder l'autorisation d'aller à Meryton pour voir Wickham et Denny avec KItty_

_- Demander absolument les plumes mauves de Jane ! _

_- Soudoyer Lizzie de me prêter ses gants contre une semaine de couture_

_- Sinon la faire chanter en la menaçant de révéler à Wickham son penchant pour lui !_


	45. Chapter 45

**Merci à Clina, Gwladys et Guest**

* * *

**Espièglerie**

Elizabeth regardait tendrement son mari endormir leur fille d'une berceuse, souriant.

Lorsque la petite rêva enfin, il la rejoignit.

" Plait-il ? Je ne chante pas bien ?"

Elle rit silencieusement et répondit, espiègle :

" Mais si mon Amour, vous êtes un incroyable ténor."

Répondant à sa provocation, il murmura à son oreille :

" Vous vous moqueriez de votre pauvre mari désespérément amoureux de la cruelle femme que vous êtes.

- Je n'oserais pas !"

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et l'emmena dans leur propre chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux, désireuse de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.


	46. Chapter 46

**Titre : Nature profonde**

**Personnage : George Wickham**

**

* * *

Merci à Clina :)**

* * *

Quand il comprit qu'Elisabeth savait la vérité sur lui, ce n'était pas la honte qui l'avait gagné. C'était plutôt la déception de ne plus pouvoir la séduire, de ne plus énerver Darcy ainsi. Un homme devenu mauvais le reste toujours. La rédemption ? Il n'y croyait pas, et s'en fichait royalement. Il n'allait qu'à la messe que pour les apparences, pas pour aller se confesser. Le pardon du Seigneur ne l'empêcherait pas de séduire à nouveau, de convoiter d'autres héritières. Cela le blanchirait peut-être superficiellement mais il resterait tout aussi noir intérieurement. 


	47. Chapter 47

**Merci à Clina :)**

**Inspiré de Holding a Heart de Girl named Toby que je vous conseille d'écouter très vite ! :)**

* * *

**Trésor**

Elizabeth se faisait l'effet de contenir un grand secret, d'être la clé d'un trésor. Dans les bras de son tendre fiancé qui la regardait telle une magnifique déesse descendue du Mont Olympe pour lui, elle se sentait plus puissante que jamais. C'était un instant précieux, à garder dans son esprit pour le restant de sa vie. Leur premier vrai bonheur ensemble. Aussi inestimable que son cœur qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il lui tendait, s'offrant à elle à corps et âme. Reposant tout son amour dans les fines mains de sa future femme.


End file.
